girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-09-26 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- So, that must be what its like to have an old Jager for a greatgrandpaw! -- Billy Catringer 06:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) great-'great-great-'''grandpa. ^^ Finn MacCool 09:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that's a Jaeger. Ognian isn't much younger (great-great-grandpa to Philbert) and he looks just fine. The Jaegergenerals are way older, over 700 years old, and they don't look like animated corpses. Remember, this is Mechanicsburg where Krosp, the talking cat, is ''not the strangest thing in town. AndyAB99 11:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Definitely not a Jager, as it announces itself as a "Crypt Master". Probably Mechanicsburg's gravekeepers. After all, there's a certain Heterodynian symmetry to having the dead (or dead-ish) tend to their own. Of course, I won't rule out the possiblity that Von Mekkahn is hallucinating. These two characters do seem to walk out of where the window was in the previous panel, and he hasn't slept since the day before Agatha's Coffee. 15:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : I wonder what exactly the Crypt Master is. He's clearly not a Jager. Maybe a strange type construct? Some type of undead zombie-ish human? (We've already heard reference to an undead vampire roaming the crypts/catacombs, so why not a zombie?) A nonhuman monster/demon? All of these are plausible in this world, especially where the Castle is involved. Although a nonhuman monster is less likely because his descendant is very human in appearance. It's "embarrassing" child. Just because GGGGranpa uses extra "s"'s doesn't mean you need to leave them out... -- SpareParts 23:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page : Someone should tell the Foglios that they spelled embarrassing wrong. They greatly appreciate spell-checks. :: Does that mean that they appreciate grammar checks too? In the last speech bubble in the first panel, they probably want either "They can" or "They say they can", but not "They say can". LittleAlvinMaker 03:22, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: (This has since been corrected. Thanks Foglios!) LittleAlvinMaker 00:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The great-great-great-granddaughter's comment on his speech implies that he is capable of speaking normally, without the "s"s. What is so significant about this "Speech of Vowing" that he feels compelled to use it, but his great-great-great-granddaughter doesn't? Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's unusual for a female character to wear an almost exclusively pastel-pink and frilly dress from what we've seen so far. The first was Zola, unless you include Countess Marie and Pix's darker pinks. (I don't count Agatha's underwear though.) In this instance, the girl's pink dress, socks, bows, etc. are very significant considering she probably grew up wherever her triple-great grandfather lives. *shudder* The pink could be her defiance against a dark heritage, or an attraction to anything bright after living life in shadows. It could also symbolize a controlled and unhappy childhood living with close-minded family who forced her to be a 'perfect little girl.' Or there's the mundane option that she just likes pastel-pink. No matter what the motivation behind it, the appearance of light, uber-girly, pastel-pink anywhere other than Zola is worth noticing. : ...Upon re-examination, I found that Princess Euphrosynia Heterodyne also wears a light pink dress. Nonetheless, pink is STILL rare enough to hold at least some significance. ::The metal plates & wires in his head indicate a construct, non-Jaeger type. But they need not be Heterodyne creations. The First Volume established the existance of Ressurectionists, and there have been indirect references to them ever since, especially on street signs & adverts. Perhaps re-animating one's Grandpa is the equivalent of a family album in the GG Universe. And cathedrals are where everybody keeps them.--Bosda Di'Chi 17:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) {C}Anyone remember this little girl? She was innocent, but amusingly annoying. -- Billy Catringer 03:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I doubt this is the same girl. She's much too empty-headed to be the 'snotulous child' in Monday's page. Our 'snotulous child' is quite intelligent. And I guess this is another girl in pink I missed, but she's so insignificant (and stupid) that I still stand by my pastel-pink-is-pretty-unusual-in-this-comic theory. (But if people dig up too many more pinkies, I may have to abandon that theory... *sad face*) :I have learned to be cautious of blondes. They are almost never as stupid or dumb as they behave, so much so that I have concluded that the only safe course of action is to use the word manipulative in place of dumb or stupid whenever it comes to a blonde female. BTW, take no offense, but you did not seem to be logged in for two different posts now. Are you a member? -- Billy Catringer 09:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :No; I'm relatively new to the world of Girl Genius. Why do you ask? And that blonde tyke to the left shows no sign of being manipulative. She's innoccent to the point of stupidity. I agree with you, but this blonde seems to be an exception. ::::Because if you are new, you should do the rest of us the courtesy of registering with the Wikia and then sign your posts with four tildes after logging in. That way your handle shows up at the end of your posts and we all know how to refer to you. Otherwise, we find ourselves floundering around trying to dream up a name for you.-- Billy Catringer 23:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :It seems to me the authors are using Excessive Pink as a shorthand symbol for characters of whom "girlified" behavior might be expected, whether of the emptyheaded ("Do you like cheese?"), Mall Rat (the snotulous one). or manipulative **** (Zola) varieties. The various imaginations of Agatha in pink (very wrong, Forrest Green is her color!) show that the imaginer is getting hung up on the :Girl" and ignoring the "Genious". Most unwise. Datkhound 21:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Could the use of pink as a symbol of girlyness be tied to the fact that after Agatha escaped Castle Wulfenbach and discovered her Spark, her underwear was no longer pink? ::::Or it could be a sign that she changes her underwear from time to time. It's easy to get carried away, because there is so much to analise, but there are some things that aren't symbols in the story. Not many, but some. Datkhound 04:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :PLEASE BECOME A MEMBER AND LOG IN!!--Bosda Di'Chi 01:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I apologize; I will sign everything with a name. I didn't realize it was so important, and I never meant to cause any problems. But I can't make an account for various reasons--and please don't ask. Friends, everyone? : ) ~Mysteria Femina~ ::Non-account posting is fine. Four tilda's will still time stamp and sign the post. It will just do it with the ip id. Better sign your ~Mysteria Femina~ tag follow that with ~~~~~ five tilda's to time stamp the post. Time stamps help people sort out who said what when. Welcome to the site and thank you for your contributions. 02:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC)